User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/CONFIRMED: ObjectMon Starworlds
YES. THIS HAS TO BE LAST ONE, MEMEKAI. THIS HAS TO! CREDIT TO HOODEH. Classes #Spicy #Sunny #Green #Ballistic #Royal #Dark #Stealthy #Splashy #Flashy #Blocky #Brainy #Hardy #Windy #Deadly #Chilly #Noisy #Yucky #Mystic #Medic #Legendary ObjectMon CREDIT TO EVERYONE Starters Their's 18 starters which evolve. That means their's 54 starters, but they are categorized as "No. S1". Firey Jr Flame copy0001.png|Firey Jr. (Spicy) Firey intro.png|Firey (Spicy) Torch Full Body.png|Torch (Spicy) Lightbulb2017Pose.png|Lightbulb (Sunny) Flashy.png|Flashy (Sunny) OLD5-Sun.png|Sun (Sunny) Grassy BFB Intro.png|Grassy (Green) Pine Tree (NEW).png|Pine Tree (Green) Birch Tree.png|Birch Tree (Green) Golf Ball IDFB Introo.png|Golf Ball (Ballistic) Baseball-1.png|Baseball (Ballistic) Basketball BFB.png|Basketball (Ballistic) Pawnposenew.png|Pawn (Royal) Chess Piece.png|Bishop (Royal) King pose new.png|King (Royal) Shad.png|Shadow (Dark) ShadowPose.png|Object Shadow (Dark) Shadow Idol.png|Human Shadow (Dark) Shurik.png|Shuriken (Stealthy) Kusari.png|Kusarigama (Stealthy) Katanay.png|Katana (Stealthy) BubbleBFB-1.png|Bubble (Splashy) Bubble wand remastered by miles2016-dc80n70.png|Bubble Wand (Splashy) Bubble Gun.PNG|Bubble Gun (Splashy) Frank.png|Frank (Flashy) HotDog1.png|Hotdog (Flashy) Frank2018.png|Frankfurter (Flashy) Yellow Square Pose.png|Square (Blocky) Blocky stuck aw.png|Blocky (Blocky) IF Pyramid.png|Pyramid (Blocky) Wii RemoteBI.png|Wiimote (Brainy) Nines.png|NES (Brainy) Nintendo Switch Pose.png|Nintendo Switch (Brainy) CoinyBFB.png|Coiny (Hardy) Stack.png|Coinstack (Hardy) Money2.png|Moneybags (Hardy) Into the future hoverboard by nikki1301-d7fj4e9.png|Hoverboard (Windy) Object havoc jetengine by toonmaster99-d7l7a43-0.png|Engine (Windy) Rocket.png|Rocket (Windy) Donut'sCorpsANgry.png|Donut Corpse (Deadly) Gravenew.png|Grave (Deadly) Gravepvz.png|PvZ Grave (Deadly) Snowball BFB Intro.png|Snowblal (Chilly) FLURRYSNOW.PNG|Flurry (Chilly) Snow,.png|Snowman (Chilly) Note,,.png|Notey (Noisy) Microphone2017Pose.png|Microphone (Noisy) FileBoombox Pose.png|Boombox (Noisy) PoisonPose.png|Poison (Yucky) Potion Flask New Pose.png|Flasky (Yucky) Ink Flask (Normal).PNG|Ink Flask (Yucky) 212px-Twig pose.png|Twig (Mystic) Branch.png|Magic Wand (Mystic) WTW- Magic Scepter by thendo26.png|Scepter (Mystic) Pilly New Pose.png|Pilly (Medic) Pill,.png|Pills (Medic) Medicine Pose 1.png|Medicine (Medic) Others Found in the wild. Marm.png|Marmite (Noisy/Deadly) Marmalade.png|Marmalade (Noisy/Deadly) Pinwheel Pose.png|Pinwheel (Windy) Fanny intro.png|Fanny (Windy) Lollipop intro.png|Lollipop (Brainy) Lemon lollipop pose.png|Lemon Lollipop (Sunny/Brainy) TSFTWLOLipop.JPG|LOLlipop (Brainy/Ballistic) Flag,.png|Flaggy (Noisy) Shrub.png|Shrub (Green) Screamfacebushy.png|Bushy (Green/Deadly) PoseDrummy3.png|Drummy (Noisy) Bongo New Pose.png|Bongos (Noisy) Playing Card (New Pose).png|Playing Card (Mystic) Top Hat Pose CI.png|Top Hat (Mystic) Madhat.png|Mad Hat (Mystic/Dark) Hard Hat.png|Hard Hat (Hardy) Potion (New Pose).png|Nightshade (Ballistic/Deadly) Arrowing.png|Arrow (Brainy/Blocky) Bow (BFCK Pose).png|Bow & Arrow (Deadly/Blocky) Slingshot Newer Pose.png|Slingshot (Deadly/Hardy) IsRockyEvil.png|Rocky (Hardy) Mission to win anvil by cornyanimations332-daxvo7a.png|Anvil (Hardy/Deadly) Asthma Inhaler 6.png|Asthma Inhaler (Windy/Medic) Bahamas Flag.png|Bahamas Flag (Splashy) Bahamas Assasin.png|Bahamas Assassin (Splashy/Deadly) Lighter FRENCH FRY.png|Lighter (Spicy) Grill LighterFFTP.png|Grill Lighter (Spicy) Rolburk.png|Rolburk (Hardy) Punching Bag MELTDOWN.png|Punching Bag (Hardy) Rugby Ball.png|Rugby Ball (Windy) Dodgeball AIR.png|Dodgeball (Windy) Dodgeballs V2.png|Dodgeballs (Windy/Brainy) Fred.png|Fred (Spicy/Deadly) Dude.png|Dude (Sunny/Green) Fireflower.png|Fire Flower (Spicy/Green) Boomerang Flower Pose.png|Boomerang Flower (Royal/Green) Paper2017Pose.png|Paper (Brainy) Paper Boat Pose.png|Paper Boat (Splashy/Brainy) Foldy BFB.png|Foldy (Brainy/Royal) Document.png|Document (Brainy) Dictionary II New Pose.png|Dictionary (Brainy) BookBFB-1.png|Book (Brainy) Glasses Ace Fanmade.png|Glasses Ace (Brainy/Yucky) Journal 3 4.png|Journal 3 (Mystic/Brainy) Meester Tweester.png|Meester Tweester (Sunny/Brainy) Bettersona..png|Memesuko (Flashy/Brainy) Mike Ramsay.png|Mike Ramsey (Royal/Stealthy) Tak Ajin.png|Tak Ajin (Stealthy/Brainy) Ghost New.png|Ghost (Deadly/Brainy) Barrel2018.png|Barrel (Splashy) Baseballhat.png|Baseball Cap (Ballistic) Arizona Diamondbacks Baseball Cap (TBFDIWP).png|Arizona Diamondbacks Baseball Cap (Dark) Diepiotank.png|Diep.io Tank (Dark/Deadly) CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy (Windy) Stormy.PNG|Stormy (Windy/Deadly) Torn.png|Tornado (Windy/Deadly) Question Mark Pose.png|Question(Brainy) Question.png|Question Block (Brainy/Blocky) Souly.png|Soul (Deadly) Quicksilver Memekai.PNG|Quicksilver (Splashy/Deadly) Flower BFB.png|Flower (Green) Fireflower.png|Fireflower (Green/Spicy) Flower Grassy 2018.png|Flower Grassy (Green/Splashy) Lizy NEW.png|Lizy (Splashy) Weed2,.png|Seaweed (Splashy/Ballistic) Mini Fridge.png|Mini-Fridge (Chilly) Fridge (3).png|Fridge (Chilly/Hardy) WaterCoolerPose.png|Water Cooler (Splashy) Ice Cube BFB.png|Ice Cube (Chilly) Icicle..png|Icicle (Chilly/Deadly) Blue Planet.png|Blue Planet (Royal) Neptune New.png|Neptune (Splashy/Royal) Gumball (OLR Pose).png|Gumball (Splashy) GumballMachinePose.png|Gumball Machine (Splashy/Medic) LightBottle.png|Light Bottle (Splashy/Flashy) Trib.png|Triangle (Noisy/Brainy) HexagonPose.png|Hexagon (Noisy/Brainy) Green octagon.png|Octagon (Noisy/Brainy) Lamp Idle.png|Lamp (Flashy) TFFM Lantern Remake.PNG|Lantern (Mystic/Flashy) Sketch-1527405478891.png|Ghost Crash (Deadly/Blocky) Coal,.png|Coal (Dark/Hardy) Elvennympha.png|Elvennympha (Green/Mystic) Spell Book.PNG|Spell Book (Mystic) Trivia *The concept of Dictionary possibly evolving into Book was a joke. The same goes with the book users. Also, Dictionary evolving into Ghost was a reference to Napstabook. *Diep.io Tank being Dark/Deadly was a reference to Necromancer Tank. *Barrel returns, but with a new design. *Lighter from OO was a joke, but considering it evolves into Grill Lighter means that it's a partial-return character. *Anvil has two facts. One is that it's basically a partially-returning character. Two is that it was originally going to evolve from Iron, but Mr. Yokai feared that stealing Iron from Infinity would result in a warning or a block, so instead he used Rocky. *The Ballistic starter evolution line was pretty much a reference to the size of the balls. *In chess, bishops DON'T become kings when they get back. *Paper evolves into Journal 3 or Napstabook. However, in Starworlds, it evolves into Paper Boat or Foldy. Hence that's why Document was added. *Shrub isn't a living object. Yet it attacks. Weird. *Top Hat was originally Hardy since he evolves into Hard Hat. However, he gained an evolution and a devolution. *Bushy's "Roof Pushy" is based off of the lyrics "I've got to push off another student off the roof" or something like that, from the song "Notice Me Senpai". *Furthermore, Bushy's description says "he wants a senpai and tries to get one by killing." *EXPLANATION FOR WHAT EACH CLASS MEANS! **Spicy = Firey **Sunny = Bright **Green = Plant-like **Ballistic = Gets mad easily, explosive, or shaped like a ball (yes, TSRITW used it because ballistic had the word ball in it) **Royal = Not sure, maybe nice or king/queen-like? **Dark = You probably know **Stealthy = See Dark **Splashy = Wet & Wild **Flashy = Electrical or cool-looking (on some occasions it's the same as sunny) **Blocky = I HAVE NO IDEA so I picked pixel-like or atleast comes from some pixelated video games **Brainy = Smart **Hardy = Rock hard, steel, etc. An overused class which replaced Metallic **Windy = Flying or wind-related **Deadly = Related to ghosts or atleast ObjectMon which usually kill **Chilly = Icy **Noisy = Loud **Yucky = Gross or poisonous **Mystic = Magical, mystical, etc. **Medic = Healers; they usually don't attack **Legendary = Rarity. *Explanation for the Yucky Starter Evolution Line: NO. It's not that they are disgusting or anything, They are pretty much related to science, and science might be gross. *Twigs aren't mystic, but Mr. Yokai had to because he was having problems.